Sang To Me
by Charisma-84
Summary: Spike goes to the Bronze on night with his friends and sees a blond beauty whos eyes "Sang To Him" what happens when she leaves and he can't stop thinking about her? how does he find her again with out even knowing her name? read and find out...
1. Sang To me

Ok here it is I came up with the idea one night when I was having some killer Insomnia so I decided take a chance and post it on F&F hope you like it..

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns all

William Giles or "Spike" as he preferred to be called arrived home from work one Friday evening quite tiered and worn out. He had been working on a case for months now none stop he had worked all day and sometimes all night if he had to ,to get it done. Now that it was over he could rest easy... his boss Mr. Stevens had even given him a few days off he was quite pleased with his work on the case and was very impressed. He noticed all those extra hours he had worked, he saw him in his office working hard all those times with when every one was at home, but not him he worked until he got it done. Spike had been working at Wolfram and Heart for a little over 3 years now and in the 3 years he has yet to lose a case. Mr .Stevens had consider making him a Partner to show him that all his hard work had not gone un-noticed .

Sighing Spike took off his jacket loosened his tie and began to checked his mail quickly ,seeing if there was anything interesting besides bills, seeing nothing he tossed the mail and his keys on to the coffee table,walked over to the phone to check his messages he hit the play button then made his was to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

"Hello William" a female voice with a British accent started

Spike stopped what he was doing to listen to the message

"It's your mother I was just calling to make sure you were still alive! It has been nearly 3 weeks since you last stopped by...I was just worried about you I know I shouldn't you all grown up now but I can't help it you are my son and I love you... anyway remember my friend Joyce Summers? She was over one day when you stopped by for tea"

Spike saw were this was going he rolled his eye and smiled he could picture his mothers face while she was talking she would have a smile on her face ,a twinkle in her eye. His mother was always trying to set him up with one of her friends daughter he knew she meant well and he loved her for it.

"well I met her daughter Elizabeth today and she was lovely, just like her mother I think you should meet her you would love her, I'll have to have them over for dinner one night while you are home... call me and tell me what you think good bye William and don't work to hard..." The message went on.

He shook his head ,smiled and went back to looking for something to eat in the refrigerator

"Hey captain peroxide It's me Xander just calling to make don't forget about tonight, 7:30 the Bronze we'll be waiting... later man"

Spike looked his watch it was only 5:45 he still has some time.

After listening to the rest of his messages and making him self a sandwich to eat he made his was in to his room kicked off his shoes off, threw his tie and maroon dress shirt on to the chair next to his bed. He threw his self down on to his four poster king sized bed feeling the coolness of his silk sheets he sighed '6:20 have enough time for a quick nap' he thought he closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

Some time later Spike woke to the sound of his phone he decided to let the machine get it

"Spike! Man where are you? It's almost 8 and you are not here! Are you sleeping? WAKE UP!! Come on the guys are waiting!!"

Spike rolled over looked the clock next to his bed

"Fuck!! I just closed my eyes for a minute!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

15 minuets later Spike had showered and was all ready to go he had changed in to a pair of black jeans and midnight blue shirt that brought out his eyes, he jelled his curly bleached blond hair back shaved, sprayed on some cologne and he was all set to go. On his way out he grabbed his cell phone, wallet and went in to the living room to grab his keys and his black leather duster. He hoped in to his car and made his way to the Bronze to meet his friends.

"Spike! There you are! What took you so long?" one of his friends asked as he made his way over to the table

"Hey guys" he greeted as he took a seat next to Xander

"Where the hell were you? You are almost ½ hour late..." he asked handed him a beer

"Yeah sorry bout that mate, works been a bitch and haven't been getting much rest so I kinda fell asleep and didn't wake up till you called me..." he explained

"It's cool man, so how the case did you win?" Angel asked taking a sip of his beer

"Yeah, Bastard is gonna be behind bars for a while, Thank god it's over, I can get some sleep now, Stevens gave me a couple of days off "

"Yeah now that Mr. Never-lose-a case is getting a few days off I get all of your work that needs to be done..." Growled Xander

Spike laughed "Sorry mate, what can I say? I am just good"

"Yeah, Yeah what ever, but incase you guys have not notices buts it's Friday night, we are at the Bronze drinkin and having a good time, could we please not talk about work?" Gunn insisted

"Mans got a point" Wesley agreed taking a sip of his beer

"Alright, no more work talk..." Xander said

they all nodded

"Hey where is Oz? "Spike asked noticing that their Blue haired friends was not with them

"He had a gig in L.A. tonight but he will be back tomorrow" Angel explained

"OK I am gonna go bet another drink, any one want another?" Spike asked his friends as he got up from his stool and pointed at the bar

"Nah, we are fine go ahead" Gunn replied and motioned for him to go a head

"Alright I'll be back in a minute" he make his way over to the bad and ordered him self a drink

While Spike waited at the bar for his drink he heard a familiar laugh turning around slowly and praying to god that if was not who he thought it was.

"Bloody Hell!!!" he cursed quickly turning around to face the bar again trying to hid his face

'Why the Bloody Hell do I always have to run in to that bint every where I go!!' He though. Spike was to busy trying to hid from Harmony Kendel. A girl he had a one night stand with almost a year ago at a party. Spike cringed at the memory......

Flash Back

"Come on man you have to move on... Dru is gone and has been for months and I don't think she is coming back.." Gunn told a heart broken Spike

Drusilla his girl friend of 3 years had left him for another man and he was heart broken. He was a mess after she left. Staying in his apartment for two week not answering his phone, not bothering to get the door when his friends came to check on him, stayed in his sweats all the time, not eating, or bathing . His friends Xander, Gunn, Wesley, Angel, and Oz were worried about him so they decided that getting him out of his apartment and out in to the world. What he was doing was not healthy, so they decided to take him out to a party to help him get back in to the game. But he was not quite ready to Drusilla was the one woman he truly loved with all his heart, and she left him. So Spike sat down on the couch his head barred in his hands.

"But why Gunn? I don't understand why!! I loved her! And she loved me... at least I thought she did... we have been together for 3 years, 3 YEARS!! How could she do this to me?" he replied near tears

"I know Spike, and I guess she loved you at one point but..." comforted Gunn

"I would have done anything for her...she was my world" Spike lifted his head up to look at him

"But I guess it was not enough, I was ever enough with her" he whispered

Gunn shook his head "Naw, man she didn't deserve you is all, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Look around you my friend..." Gunn made him look around the room. Spike nodded

"Your right! I don't need Dru! I can find someone just as good no Better then her! I am not gonna let her bring me down!" he finally perked up a bit. He decided not to let Dru being a big ho mess up his life.

"Now your talkin! Come on my man lets get you a drink and in the party spirit!" Gunn stood up and let the way to the drinks. After that Spike began to have fun he noticed some beautiful woman that he hadn't when he first was dragged in by his friends.

The next morning he woke up with the mother of all head ache's . He sat up in bed rubbing his temple trying to remember what had happened the night before "Bloody Hell I feel like I was run over by a truck!" he said a loud to no one particular "Now I know that there was defiantly know there was alcohol involved" he sighed and flopped back down on to bed. His whole body stiffened when he felt an arm drape over is torso. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the lump in his throat, ever so slowly he opened them again and looked at the person next to him ' Not bad...' the sheet that covered her breasts fell reveling her nipples he smirked and coked an eye brow ' could have done worse now how do I get her out of here with out hurting her feelings' he thought suddenly he felt her begin to stir she opened her eyes "Hey Blondie Bare..." she smiled "Last night was amazing!" she wrapped her arm tightly around him and rested her head on his chest. For some reason was very uncomfortable when she did that and called him "Blondie Bare"

"Ugh... thanks....." he tried to remember her name, but nothing was coming, he slowly remember some of the events of last night he remembered talking to her and after a while making out and her finally asking him why they called him spike and him telling her to back to his place and he will show her...

"Harmony" she said looking up at him

"Harmony, yeah thanks.."

Then she started to talk to him and telling him about her life he was bored out of his mind and was trying to find a polite way to ask her to leave it was getting late it was Sunday and he wanted to go see his mother. But Harmony kept talking and talking he could not take it anymore so he gently removed her arms that were wrapped around his waste and started to get out of bed.

"Spikie, baby where are you going?" she sat up not bothering to cover her self

He cringed when she called him that "I am sorry but I am kind of in a hurry I need to be some place in an hour.." he swung his legs to the side of the bed and pulled one of the sheets with him

"Oh. Where are you going?" she wanted to know

"I am going to see me mothers for tea" he told her getting a bit annoyed wither

"Ohhhhhh, maybe I should go with you, you know to meet your mother, after all we are a couple now..." she started to get out of bed

Spike raised an eyebrow "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" he asked with a shocked look on his face...

"What? That we are a couple? I though after last night that we on Spikie, I wanna meet your mother..." she got out of bed and wrapped her arms around his waist he pushed her a little

"ughhhh... Harmony was it? I am sorry but we are not a couple...I don't know about you but I was drunk last night and am really not looking to start a relation ship any time soon... so I don't think I am going to be taking you to see my mum... I am gonna go take a shower now ALONE and when I get out it would be great if you are not here..." With that he tuned away and went in to his bathroom before she had a chance to protest.

Harmony sighed and looked around for her cloths put them on picked up her purse wrote down her name and number with her bright pink lipstick on his mirror and kissed it and wrote call me under it and left ' Blondie bare is just hung over he doesn't know what he is saying' she thought as she left is pent house apartment. But she made sure she grabbed one of his cards that she was on his coffee table on her way out so she could call him.

When Spike got out of the bathroom much to his relief Harmony was not there' That is by far the dumbest thing you have ever done' he thought to him self' he went to hiss dressed opened up his drawer and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of boxers he sighed and shook his head when looked at the little massage Harmony left him ' That bint needs to learn how to get a clue' with that he finished dressing and made his way to his mothers house for tea like he did every Sunday.

A few days later Spike was in office talking to Xander about a case that they were working on when his secretary Emma walked in saying nervously "Ugh Mr. Giles there is a Miss Kendel wanting to see you, she says she is ugh... she is... your girl friend" she finished looking at him.

"Kendel?" he repeated the name out loud trying to remember if he know any one by that name and Emma nodded

"Bullocks" he sighed in frustration putting his legs back on to the ground

"Is she Blond, long hair, fake tits, loud annoying voice and bout this high?"he asked Emma nodded

Xander who was silent up until then raised his eyebrows "Spike buddy when did you get a girl friend? How come you never told me? I thought I was supposed to be your best friend! How cold you keep something like that from me?"

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" he rolled his eyes

"Xander, mate I don't have a girl friend... S'just some bloody chit that wont leave me alone!! Sorta got drunk at the party a couple of nights ago woke up with her in bed and eve since then she thinks we are a couple, even after I explained everything to her, she has been calling, and leaving messages. And wont take NO for and answer" he told his friend

"Oh, so how was it?" Xander asked as he laughing

"Can't really remember..." he replied

"Must not have been all that good if you cant remember..." laughed Xander

Just then Emma cleared her throat "Mr. Giles what would you like me to tell Miss Kendel?"

"Ugh... just tell her I am..." he was cut off in mid sentence

"Blondie Bear!!! I have missed you so!" she threw her self at him and was trying to kiss him

"Miss Kendel, how may I help you?" he pulled out of her arms and held her at arms length

"Spikie, why have you been avoiding me? You don't return any of my calls?"

"Yes, I have but like I told you we are not a couple, and I am not your boy friend why do you keep calling? Me not calling you back should be a sign" he demanded

Xander sat back in his seat very amused it just kept getting better and better

She just shrugged "I just thought that you might not have been getting my messages"she said simply. Xander let out a laugh but quickly covered it with his hand.

"Spikie? I..."

"The name is Spike, S-P-I-K-E "he spelled it out for her

"Not Spikie or Blondie Bear! Fuck I would rather be called William!"

Harmony Looked down at the floor Spike just let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his bleached locks trying to think of what to say.

"Look I am sorry, I told you the other day, I was drunk and I am not looking for a relationship... so please stop trying to get me to be..." he apologized sincerely

She looked up at him and smiled "Alright, I'll give you some time..." she smiled and with that she grabbed his tie pulling him closer and pressing her glossy sticky lips to his. When she pulled away she looked at him gave him a wink and said "I'll be waiting..." and walked out of his office

After she left Xander laughed out loud Spike shot him a dirty look "You are not help mate! Why do I keep you around?"

Xander just kept on laughing Spike growled at him

"Shut your gob and lets get back to work! You poof"

After the encounter at the office Spike had run in to Harmony a couple of times and every time she would ask if he was ready to start going out.

End Flash Back

Once Spike had gotten his drink he was to busy trying not to run in to Harmony that he literally ran in to her "I am sorry I didn't see where I was going.... Harmony..."

"Spike" she replied with a cold look on her face

"How have you been doing?" he asked being polite

"I am good, been working on my self-esteem and my dependency in men" she told him matter a fatally

"Ah, well that's nice, nice to see you again Harmony I better get going my friends are waiting for me..." with out waiting for a reply he walked away back to the table

"Spike, I just saw Harmony!!!" Xander told him as he was taking his seat again he just rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know, I ran in to her"

"How was it? Any begging? Whining? "Angel asked very amused after the little office incident Xander had not waiting a min to share the news with their friends so now they all knew about his mistake.

"Na, Silly bint said she has been working on her "self- esteem and dependancy on men issues" like that is gonna help" He rolled his eyes and lit a cigaret they all watched her as she and a few friends made their way to the exit and head out laughing and talking.

"Thank God...." Spike said getting a laugh from his friends.

An hour later, and few more drinks and cigarets later they were having some fun

"Alright my friends lets see if there are any fine woman out on the dance floor I can see a few... what about you guy?" Gunn asked as they all scanned the mass of people on the dance floor they

Spike kept his eyes wandering until they landed on the most beautiful figure he had ever seen he had almost forgotten to breath....

Ok there it is there is the first chapter tell me what you think good? bad? Keep writing? stop? Thx again and plzzzz plzzzzz don't forget to review... Charisma


	2. Golden Goddess

Ok here is the second chapter hope you all enjoy...

Disclaimer: not mine and never will be :(

Spike watched as the Blond Beauty that had caught his attention move to music he was hypnotized by her beauty. The way her hips moved with the beat of the music, the way her hair bounced when as she danced, and the golden color of her hair and they way is shone even though it was dark . ' She's a fucking Goddess' he thought as he watched her dance with her friends. She was a petite blond, that was about 5'1 with a killer body, she had curves in all the right places, and long beautiful tanned legs, Spike could tell that she had a nice deep tan, she was practically was glowing. Spike sighed and continued to watch her.

Angel noticed that Spike had not said anything in a while and was staring at something or someone. curious to as what Spike was looking at he turned his head in the direction that he saw him staring and that's when he saw her as well he chocked on his beer.

"Angel, buddy you ok?" Gunn asked as he slapped him on the back lightly as he coughed

"Yeah, I'm fine, but check out what Spike spotted ..." Angel pointed her outt

The three men gasped

"Wow! That is some babe!" Xander commented

"She is quite beautiful...I must agree" said Wesley

"Major babe that one..." drooled Gunn

"Yo bleach boy why don't you go dance with her?" questioned Xander

"You think I should..." he asked his eyes never leaving her form

"Yeah, defiantly go have some fun" he replied

Spike looked at the rest of the guys

"Go for it" Angel said

"Yes, go ahead and dance with her" encouraged Wesley

"If you don't Spike, then I am..." Gunn laughed

"Ok, alright here I go"

He got up of the chair slowly and walked over to the Blond Goddess that he was admiring. He turned around and looked back as his friends as he go nearer they all gave have him a thumbs up he exhaled loudly, ran his fingers through his bleached locks smiled and made his way up to her but stopped and looked at her.

He was surprised, she was looking at him with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye.'Her eyes...Bloody Hell they are amazing!' he thought as he looked into her eyes gasping slightly. They were so beautiful. He had never seen eyes like hers. Green with little flecks of brown that made them look Hazel. The were full of fire, passion, and life. They bother were looking into each others eyes and smiling. Spike walked up to her and put his hand on her waist to dance with her. She placed her arm around his shoulder to pull him close to her, their eyes never leaving each others. They danced together enjoying the feel of each others bodies.

"Can I get you a drink? "Spike asked her breaking the silence. The had been dancing for a while now and they had not said a word to each other yet.

She nodded "A drink would be great"

Spike smiled took her hand and they walked to the bar together hand in hand. Once they reached the bar he asked "What do ya want?"

"ughhhh...I'll just have a pirea" she smiled. Spike had to smile back, she was even more beautiful up close.

"Wanna go have a seat on the couch and talk a bit ?" he asked handing her her drink

"Sure..." Spike smiled he was looking forward to finding out more about her, taking her hand and lead the way. Once the were seated they started talking

"So tell me something, do you usually pick girls up this way?" the girl asked

Spike laughed "No, pet it's been a while since I picked any girls... you are my first in about a year..."

"A year? Wow that's a long time...If you don't mind me asking why?" she got closer to him and rested her head on the back of the couch waiting for him to answer

"Well it's a long story...you wouldn't wanna hear it" he explained

"Yes, I do... come on tell me I am all ears"

Just then for no reason Spike felt the need to touch her. She looked so adorable they way she was laying on the couch and looking in to his eyes. He leaned back, slid down a bit and rested his head in the back of the couch just like her so they were eye level slowly raised his hands and ran it through her golden tresses.

"Alright luv, I'll tell you" she smiled and started to run her fingers along his face. He closed his eyes sighed and leaned in to her touch.

"Tell me" she whispered

Spike opened his eyes ran his hand up and sown her arm and told her about Drusilla. While he told her the story their hands roamed each others bodies and their eyes never left each others

"I am sorry..." was all she could say she was in shock. ' Why would anyone do that to someone so sweet and handsome as him? She sounds like a bitch' she thought

Spike laughed a little " Don't be... I am over it and her if "

She smiled ran her thump across his lips. He took her hand and kissed the palm and laced their fingers together, and moved in to kiss her on the lips.

"Wooooohhh, looks like Captain Peroxide has finally moved on, and is gonna be gettin some tonight... lucky bastard..." Grumbled Xander

"Look at him he seems so comfortable with her... and he has only known her for a few hours..." Angel commented to his friends.

The all agreed

"I am a bit surprised I must say she doesn't see like she is his type, I mean look at his last girlfriend she was way out there, all dark, Goth, and a loon...and this girl is nothing like that she seems quite nice a typical Californian girl...which Spike usually doesn't go for.." confessed Wesley

"Wes's got a point there..." Gunn started he looked back at kissing couple on the couch "but maybe his taste in woman has changed"

"I think we can safely say for the better... come on lets head out looks like he is busy at the moment, he wont be wanting us to be waiting for him" Xander grabbed his jacket and got up from the chair and the rest fallowed .

'Bloody fucking hell can she kiss!!!' thought Spike as she nibbled softly on his lower lip. ' and she has the softest lips 'he kissed her lovingly on the lips ' and the sweetest mouth' he slipped his tongue in to her mouth gently massaging his with her own. As she moved closer to him and he could no longer feel his legs his whole body went numb and his brain shut down. He placed a hand behind her head and the other around her waist and rested at the small of her back. a little later she pulled back gasping for much needed air.

"That was... that was... wow..." she looked at him

"Yeah, it was..." he looked at her and smiled her face was all flushed and he hair a little mussed

"You're a great kisser..." she whispered as she began kissing his neck and pressed her chest to his

"So ate you Pet, Bloody fantastic you are" he turned his neck a bit so she would have better access to it. Just then Spike felt something vibrate in his chest he looked at her she was still

kissing and licking his neck.

"What is that?" He asked

She stopped kissing his neck and tilted her head to the side with her chest still pressed up against his

"What is what?" she was a bit confused

He felt it again "That, that vibrating feeling"

"Fuck!!" she quickly stuck her hand down the front of her short tight little dress making him moaned as she did so. She pulled out a cell phone look at the number that appeared on the small screen looked back at Spike.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go..." She started and got up from her place on the couch and missing the way his body felt and ran out of the Bronze before he had a chance to ask for her name and number. He quickly got up and ran after her but it was to late, she was already gone and he had no idea how to find her again. He went back in to the Bronze asking some people if they knew her, but no one seemed to know who she was. 'Bloody hell I just had the snog of my life, I don't know what the chits name is, how to find her, I am so screwed!' he thought as he made his way to the table where he thought his friends would be.

"Oh balls!!" he shouted slamming his hand on the table "This is really some night I m having, first a goddess runs out on me, the my friends..." he grabbed his dusted and headed to his car thinking about the Golden Goddess he had juts seen.

The next morning Spike woke up to a loud ringing sound he didn't even open his eyes and grouped around his night stand for his phone

"What?" he growled, he was not in a good mood he had been having a wonderful dream about the Blond Goddess and was not to happy about being woken up.

"William, good you are up..." said a voice

"Oh hello, Mum, how are you?"

"Wonderful and you?" she said happily

he groaned and sat up he was still in his cloths he had been looking for the girl he meet last night at the Bronze for hours last night.

"ughhhh I've been better...I don't mean to sound rude or anything Mum but... what do you want?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"What ever makes you think I want something?" she asked pretending to be offended

"Mum I love you, and I know you to well so what is up?"

"Alright alright, you know me to well mister... I was calling to see what you were doing in Tuesday around lunch time?" she finally confessed

"Usually working but I have a few days off now, so nothing why do you ask?" he asked curiously

"Well Joyce is going to be over with her daughter Elizabeth and I would like you to meet her... she is lovely I know you will think so too, so what do you say?" she asked him

"Mum..." she whined

"William Nicholas Giles..." she said in her motherly voice

Spike cringed when she used is full name he felt like he was 6 years old all over again.

"Alright Mum I'll be there..." he sighed and flopped back on to the bed

"wonderful, and pleas wear something nice... none of you're usually god awful black cloths"

he rolled his eyes " Aright Mum...I promise"

"Excellent, I will see you then good bye my darling..."

"Bye Mum see you on Tuesday" he hung up and looked at the clock next to his bed

"10:15..." he said to himself he turned over on to his back and closed his eyes. When he did he only saw one thing... HER eyes. They were amazing. He saw them in his mind just as clearly as he did when he was looking in to them.

After a while of laying in bed he decided it was time to get up get something to eat call Xander and try and look for that girl again.

Tuesday came far to quickly for Spike. He had to go to his parents for lunch. He loved his mother and father very much, but he would much rather be out looking for his Goddess. So there he was getting ready to go to his parents. He was looking for something to wear that was not black and his mother would approve of.

"Xander, you don't understand! One minute we were kissing and everything is fine then she takes off like Cinderella... only she didn't leave me anything behind that would help me find her" Spike grumbled in to the phone as he was getting ready

"That weird we thought for sure that you were gonna hook up with her. That's why we left..." Xander explained to his friend

"I can't stop thinking about her... she's ... she's...she's Insatiable that's what she is... Insatiable and intoxicating... I have never met anyone like her mate, she is bloody wonderful! And the fucked up thing is I got so carried away with her I forgot to ask what her name was!!!"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you were making out with her with out even knowing her name or anything about her?" Xander asked surprised

"Well...yeah I kind of got carried away...you saw her!!" Spike shot back

"Yeah I did but I still would have asked for her name! It's common sense"

"I just wanna find her, I can't stop thinking about her" Spike let out a frustrated sound

"I know you do buddy. I saw they way you were looking at her, and the way you were with her last night... so I guess I'm gonna help you find her..."

"Thank's mate... you are the best, listen I got to get going Mum has this Lunch all planed, trying to set me up with one of her friends daughters again. Tell you about it later"

Xander laughed "Yeah, I got to get going too, got some shit I need to get done, and good luck with the lunch thing"

"Thank's Xan, talk to you later"

"Later bleach boy"

Spike hung up and look at his reflection in the mirror one last time before he left, hoping that his Mother would not say anything about what he was wearing. He had on Navy Green T-shirt, some blue jeans, his black Docks, and a jeans Jacket. His mother was never to found of the idea of him wearing all black, she thought it was just a faze and it would pass when he was a boy, but he never seemed to grow out of it.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up in to the drive way of his parents house, hopped out of the car grabbed the Daisy's he had bought for his mother and bottle of Scotch for his father. He knocked on the door opened it stuck his head in and called out.

"Mum, Da...?"

His Father Rupert had stepped out of his office with a book in his hand.

"Ah William you are here... you're Mother was stating to wonder if you were not going to show up at all..." his father told him as he hugged him

"Well I was a bit afraid not to" he told his Father returning the hug

"She used my full name on the phone" he cringed

Rupert Giles laughed at his son "Ah, yes I know what you mean" he commented seeing the way his son had reacted .

Just then Jenny Giles had stepped out of the Kitchen

"William, you made it! Lovely"

"Hello, Mum" she made his way over to her kissed her on the cheek lovingly and handed her the flowers .

"Thank you darling, the are beautiful...I'll just go put them in some water, and Joyce and Elizabeth should be here soon" she told him as she disappeared in to the kitchen

"You look like you could use a drink" Rupert patted his son on the back

"Way ahead of you.." he pulled the bottle of scotch out

"Ohhhhhh, wonderful lets go have a drink in my office" he took the bottle and led the way

A little later the door bell rang. Jenny came out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron she opened the door.

"Joyce, I'm so glad you could make it." she greeted her friend kissing her on the cheek

"Thank you for having me, I'm sorry I am late"

"Nonsense, I'm more than glad to have you, and you are fine right on time as a mater of fact, but where is Elizabeth?" Jenny asked sticking her out to see if she was still in the car.

"Oh, She will be here in a little bit she had something to do before she came, but she will be here shortly, I hope that is alright?" Joyce asked

"Oh it's no problem at all"

Jenny led Joyce in to the living room poured her a glass of Lemonade and called out to her husband and son.

"Rupert, William would you come in to the living room please? Joyce is here."

"We will be right there Sweetheart" Rupert called back

Shortly after they made their was in to the living room with their glasses of Scotch

"Hello Mrs. Summers" Spike greeted when he entered the room

"Oh please William, call me Joyce... and it very nice to see you again"

He smiled at her, he really liked Joyce she was really sweet.

"So, where is your daughter?" he asked a looking around the room but he saw no sing on a girl

"Oh, Elizabeth had something's to take care of, she should be here soon. So tell me William how is work?" Joyce smiled at they young man she was quite found of him, he was such a nice boy.

"It's going great, thanks for asking"

"William just won a case, he is doing very well as a matter a fact, I was having a brunch with Emma Stevens a few days ago and she told me that Howard is very impressed with you're work and is thinking about making you a partner, Isn't that wonderful Will?"Jenny smiled at her son.

Jenny was very proud of her son and how much he had accomplished at such a young age. But sometimes she wished he would slow down and find a nice girl that would take care of him, and make her a Grandmother. She smiled at the though.

She knew her son, she knew that when he loved he loved with all his heart, but the only problem was that he was always going after the wrong girls. When he was 16 it was Cecily and she broke his heart, he was not the same after what she did to him. Dressing in black, started smoking, lock him self in his room for hours at a time going out with people she didn't much care for, sometimes he would not come home for days. It was a hard time for him, trying to fid him self. Jenny hated what he was going through she wanted to help her son, but she knew they best way to do that way leave him be let him find out what he was.

After Cecily came Drusilla, she never knew what her son saw in her, she scared her a bit. Talking about the Stars and Mrs. Edith who ever that was. She knew her son loved her so she mad and effort to try and like her, but when she saw how heart broken he was he found out she had been cheating on him she swore if she ever saw that girl again she would make her pay for hurting her son.

Ever since then she had been trying to get him go out with her friends daughters in hopes of finding one that would make him happy.

"Well Will has always been very good at what ever he sets his mind to" Rupert said proudly

"Thanks Da" Spike looked at his father and raised his glass and took a sip

They spent the next hour and a half talking

"I have no idea what would be taking Elizabeth so long... would you mid hi i use your phone to call her?" Joyce asked looking at her watch

"Of course, you can use the one that is in the kitchen..." Jenny told her

"Thank you, I'll only be a minute"

"Take your time..." Jenny told her as she disappeared in to the kitchen

shortly after she walked back into the room saying

"She got a little lost but she should be here in the next 10, 15 minutes"

"Alright, I'll go start setting the Table, darling would you help me?" Jenny asked her son

"Sure Mum" he put his glass down and got up to help his mother just then his cell phone rang

He looked at his mother and smiled shyly. She had her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow raised. Jenny had asked him to keep his phone turned off when he came to visit because someone was always calling him cutting their time together short.

"Sorry Mum" he said pulling out his phone looked at the number and answered it, it was Xander

"Hey mate can I call you back later?" he asked

After talking to him for a bit he hung up and looked at his Mother.

"Sorry Mum but I really have to go, Xander is having some car trouble and it's gonna take then 3 hours before he can get a truck to pick up his car, and no there is no one else that can pick him up...I'll make this up to you later promise" he grabbed his jacket keys kissed his Mother on the cheek, hugged his dad and shook Joyce's hand apologizing for having to run off

"I'll see you on Sunday for tea Mum, love you" with one more kiss he was out the door and in his car.

Jenny looked at her husband and said "Remind me to hurt Xander"

Rupert went up behind his wife wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head, and whispered in her ear

"My luv, you have to stop forcing all these girls on him, he will find someone"

she looked back at him " But when Rupert? When?"

he kissed her head again and said "Soon, Soon my luv"

Just then the door bell rang "Oh, that must be Elizabeth..." Joyce said getting up

Jenny went to answer the door.

"Hello Mrs. Giles" said a Blond girl with green eyes

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm so glad you could make it"

"Thank you for having me"

"Oh it was no trouble, I love having you and you're mother over. Come in" she opened the door for her more so she could come in

"I'm sorry I was late I had a little trouble remembering the place..." she confessed

"It's quite alright dear" Jenny smiled at the petite blond that was next to her

"Oh I'm sorry William had to, so I hope you don't mid spending the evening with you're Mother, Rupert and me.." she tolled her

"It's fine Mrs. Giles I don't mind"

"Jenny, call me Jenny" she told her

"Alright, Jenny"

Jenny smile, she really love this girl she was so adorable she wished her son would love her as well.

"Come on the, they are in the living room" she led the way

Ok there it is my second chapter... hope you like it and plzzz plzz plzz don't forget to review...

Resman


	3. Wild Eyes

All right guys chapter three... hope you all like it.

And thanks for all of the reviews!! ) )

Disclaimer: not mine and never will be

Even with the loud music all Spike could hear was his heart beat and the person in front of him's heart beat. He ran his hands through her golden tresses down her shoulder, arm, and down her thigh she smiled, looked into his eyes and kissed him with all her might.

Spike smiled into the kiss then placed a hand behind her head to hold her in place and another around her waist, while she had her's barred in to his bleach blond locks.

A few minutes in to the kiss Spike remembered he didn't even know what her name was, so he ever so gently pulled away pressed his forehead against hers closing his eyes and saying

"You are so wonderful pet."

She just smiled and looked deeply in to his eyes and kissed him once more.

Spike decided he should ask her what her name is before things got out of hand, and before she ran off on him again.

"Tell me you're name Luv" he asked in a pleading voice

she smiled and kissed him once more

"If I tell you what would you give me?" she asked trying to be difficult

At that he smiled he really liked this girl he saw a future with her and he loved the game she was playing right now. He leaned closer and whispered in to her ear seductively

"You'll get me kitten, you'll get me..."

She got shivers up and down her spine as he did so she pulled back smiled looked him in the eye and opened her mouth

"My name is" she started

Just then the drummer from the band on stage was taking his solo

"I'm sorry pet... I didn't hear you, what did you say you're name was?"

she laughed looked in to his eyes and smiled

"My name is...."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Spike shot out of bed looking around to see where he was and if he had really found his Golden Goddess seeing that he was in his bed, in his boxers, alone. not in the Bronze with his Girl.

"Fuck!!!" he yelled out slamming the snooze button on his alarm clock. He laid back down on his bed with the picture of his Goddess fresh in his mind.

He was starting to lose hope it had been a week since he had last seen her. Xander and the rest of the guys had been helping him look for her they had been to the Bronze every night that week in hopes of finder her there again... but no luck . He dreamt about her every night that week and it was always the same, them at the Bronze kissing and getting to know each other better.

Spike was getting frustrated he had to find her, he needed to see her he picked up his alarm clock and threw it across his room, Pissed that it had woken him from his wonderful dream. Once he was that the alarm was in 100 pieces he rolled over to his side sighing and closing his eyes and remembering the beautiful color of her, her long lashes, the cute little mole that was under the side if her left eye. He remembered every single detail about her eyes they the most stunning thing he had ever seen. He smiled as he pictured her in front of him smiling that wonderful smile of hers, a twinkle in her eyes, her arms stretched out to greet him and....

"Wait a BLOODY FUCKING MINUTE!!!" Spike yelled out loud to him self, he had just gotten and idea how to find her. He jumped out of bed smiling for the fist time in a week. He pulled some jeans on and a Black T-shirt slipping on his boots, grabbing his keys and heading out of his apartment.

' This just might work' he kept thinking to him self over and over again as he walked out of his apartment building .

Spike walked the streets a while till he found what he was looking for. a while later he found him what he was looking for... ' Ahhh, there you are!' he thought to him self as he waited patiently for the artist to finish with the couple that he was working with.

10 minutes later the couple walked away holding hands and laughing while they looked at their drawing. Spike walked up to him and took a seat in front of they young man.

"Hello" he said politely to Spike while he got a new sheet of paper out and placed it on to his easel

"Hello" he answered back

"how would you like me to draw you?" the young man asked getting ready to sketch him.

"I don't want you to draw me mate..." Spike started

"well who would you like me to draw?" the young artist asked lowering his hand with the pencil

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me..." he asked

"well depends on what you want me to help you with, If it is something I can do I will be more than happy to help you sir" he told him

"Spike, call me Spike... and I was wanted to know if you would be able to draw something if I described it to you?"

The young artist smiled at him

"Well Spike, I'm Eric and I think I might be able to help you with that. what would you like me to draw?" he asked getting out a sketch pad and placing it in his lap waiting for Spike to tell him what he wanted drawn

Spike smiled got up and took a seat next to him

"Great so here's what I want you to draw" he started to explain what he waned drawn.

An hour and a half later they were almost done

"A little more right there" Spike told him pointing on the sketch pad and Eric did as spike told him.

"Yeah, add a little more black right there..." again Eric did as he was told

Once he was done he turned the pad over to show his work

"So what do you think?"

Spike just looked at him and smiled

"Bloody fucking tastic!! It's amazing!!! thanks so much, how much do I owe you?" Spike asked pulling out his wallet.

Eric just shook his head " nothing bro, this one is on me..." he tore the page out off his pad and handed it to him

"I just hope you find her, and I hope she is worth all the trouble"

Spike looked at the drawing smiled and told him

"oh she is... believe me, she is amazing, thanks again mate" he shook his hand and headed back home to get his car.

While he was walking back home he pulled out his cell phone and called Xander three rings later Xander picked up

"Hey Xander be ready in 10 minutes to go out and help me find my girl, I've got a plan"

he hung up and rushed to the parking garage to his car.

"So you gonna tell me about this wonderful plan of yours?" Xander asked as he got out of the car and walked in to a copy shop with Spike

"What my plan is my friend " he started turning around holding out the drawing for him to see

"Is to get as many copy's of these hand them out and post them up all over the town, so every one can see... and hopefully she will too and come to the party I will be having..."

He then turned to the young girl that was behind the counter "I'll have 200 copy's of this" he said handing her the picture

"This is you're plane!? Posting pictures of her EYES!!!? are you crazy!? Do you know what the chances of her seeing it are?"

"Do you have a better idea smart one?" scowled Spike

"No, what do you want me to do?" Xander sighed

"Alright post there up every and any where and meet me back at my place when you are done" Spike handed Xander a handful of posters of the Golden Goddess's eyes.

"Yeah that should take like oh I don't know... a few hours!" he said taking them

"Come on, just do this for me and I'll never ask for you're help again" Spike promised him while handed a staple gun and walking off in the other direction

Three hours later Xander walked in to Spike apartment

"Yo Bleach boy I'm back" he called out and flopped on to the black leather sofa

"About time! I was wondering what took you so long, anyway ya hungry? I ordered some Chines"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't work as fast as you did. and I'm starving so I will be staying to have Chines!"

Spike laughed "M'sorry it's just that I'm a bit exited"

"I know you are so about that Chines..." Xander laughed

A week later Spike lie in bed wide awake he could not fall asleep tomorrow was the big night, he would see if his plan worked.

He smiled to him self tomorrow he would see her, hold her, tell her that he would never let her out of his sight ever again and kiss her till they both could no longer breath.

He spent the next hour picturing the way she would look . Her hair all curled and left down around her shoulders, she would have a dress on similar to the one she had on the night they met she would be beautiful.

That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep with a smile in his face.

"Do you see her? Is she here?" Spike asked the next night as guests started to arrive for the party

"Calm down buddy, it's early she might show..." Oz told him handing him a drink

"I know, it's just what if she didn't see the pictures that we posed all over town?" he took a much needed gulp of his drink

"She must have I mean we posted them every where and Sunnydale is not that big of a place" Xander tried to calming him down.

"Yeah, Will and if I were you I would not be having to may of those" Angel told him pointing to his drink

"Angel is right, Spike you wouldn't wanna be drunk if she does show up... what would she think of you then?"

"I don't even know if she thinks of me" he whispered finishing off his drink

"Don't worry she will show..." Oz patted him on the back

"How do you know? Did you see her? Is she here? Do you know her!?" Spike got off his seat and started to look around at the full room.

"No I didn't see her, no, I don't think she is here, and no, I don't know here, but I have a good feeling about tonight, Plus if it doesn't work out Willow is bringing some friends I'm sure you would like one of them" he replied

"I doubt it..."

Two hours later Spike was talking to Willow and some of her girl friends that she had brought with here they were very nice and had to a liking to a little brunet named Winifred or "Fred" as she said she liked to be called he could see that Wesley was quite taken with her as well.

They had been talking, laughing, and enjoying them selves

"Hey will when is Buffy gonna get here?" Cordelia asked her friend

"I don't know she said she was gonna be a little late and she wold meet us here"

"Buffy? What's a Buffy?" asked Xander

"Buffy is our friend you will love her she is ful of fire and never backs down from a dare... she's a lot like Will" Willow told the guys

"A lot like me? How is that red" Spike asked

"well, remember when the guys asked you if you would jump off the roof of the bout when you guys where fishing last summer?"

"Yeah, showed them that I'm no punce" Spike said proudly

"Buffy did the same but naked, and she did it all for the last brownie when we went to Lake Tahoe this Spring break" she laughed

"My kind bird" he laughed

"I think need to go mingle with some of my guests" Spike said getting up from his seat

"Alright, we will be here waiting for you when you get back" Xander told him not bothering to even look at him as he said it he was to busy looking at Cordelia

"Yeah ok.... see you guys later" Spike went off to greet his guest.

He was at the bar talking to a guy from work when he felt something shoot up is spine that made him get goose bumps he turned around to see a Goddess stand before him smiling her hands held out to her sides and one of the many pictures of her eyes that he had drawn.

' It's her! It cant be!! I must be dreaming' he thought to him self as started to walk over to her slowly.

. Chapter 3 all done hope you like, I did my best but again my 2 sisters are quite bossy! hee hee and I'm EVIL lol but i had to end it there because I am going out right now so more later Risma

P.S. don't 4 get to review!!!


	4. It's You

been a while since i last updated i know my dumb sister did something to our Laptop and we had to Format it... and i lost everything i had we are not on speaking terms at the moment... but I'm back and here it is chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be!

' Please god please don't let me be dreaming!! PLEASE!!!' Spike thought to him self as he made his way to his Goddess.

She stood there looking at him and smiling she thought he looked so cute with that look of shock on his face. She stood there waiting for him to come to here he was making his way over to her slowly never taking his eyes of her.

Once he reached her he placed a hand on her waist gently to make sure she was real once he touched her and felt how worm and wonderful she felt ,he smiled and placed the other one in her hair and ever so gently placed a loving kiss on her red pained lips. she welcomed it and wrapped her hands around his neck. Spike was the first to break the kiss, when he did he opened his eyes he saw here standing in front of him smiling as well and a lust filled her eyes.

" It's you... It's really you..." he whispered softly as he played with her golden tresses

" mmmmmmmm... yeah... it's me..." she whispered back closing her eyes loving the feeling she got as he played with her hair

Spike smiled it was her it really was she was even more beautiful than he remembered and thought she was.

" I thought I would never see you again..." he pulled her close to him and barred his face into her hair and neck placing small soft kisses

" mmmm... but you did...and you will again... that is if you want to.." she said playing with the hair at the nape of his neck

He looked up at her smile on his face " bloody right I want to see you again! V'been going mad looking for you" the smile turned in to a smirk

" Been dreaming bout you too... bout your beautiful eyes, you're golden hair, your soft ruby lips" he told her

He then pulled her closer and was about to crush his lips onto hers but he stopped him self. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

" What? what's the matter are you ok? did i do something wrong?" she asked begging to worry he only smirked she was so cute when she was self conscious.

" Not a bloody thing luv... but i just have to ask you something before i forget is all"

a look of relief fell on to her face...

" Well what is it?"

he pulled her closer brushing his lips over hers and asked

" What's you're name?" against her lips

she smiled against his lips returning the soft kiss he had given her.

" My friends call me Buffy..." she told him gently moving her lips up a down his neck making him moan

'Buffy...Buffy? where do i know that name from?' he thought to himself ' Bloody hell i can't think while she is doing that!!' he grabbed her hand dragging her back into his apartment into his bedroom. She fallowed him giggling.

Once in the room he closed and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed.

" Now... where were we?" he turned to look at her, she was biting he lower lip and smiling at him.

" Right here..." she said grabbing the back of his head pulling him to her and crushing her lips on him his. In and instant his arms were wrapped around her thin waist.

A few moments later they broke apart both panting and smiling.

"BUFFY!!" Spike yelled out

She looked at him and raised her neatly plucked eye brow and took a step back.

" Yeah I'm Buffy... are you ok?" she asked worried

he just laughed " M'sorry pet, didn't mean to frighten you" he took a step closer to placing his hands on his waist.

"It's just you're Buffy" he told her she shook her head

"Yes, very good I'm Buffy and you are...." she stopped because she didn't know his name yet.

" Sorry luv, it's Spike, my friends call me Spike and no I mean you are Buffy Red's friend the bird that jumped off the House Bout for a Brownie at LakeTahoe" he told her he had finally remembered where he had heard the name before.

She blushed like mad "Wait a minute who told you that? How did you find out? and who is red?" she asked confused

"No need to be ashamed luv, done it my self but there was no Brownie involved just a Corona and a few bucks... enjoyed it my self and red is Oz's girl Willow... she was telling me about you before you came... but i had no idea it was you"

"I can't believe Willow would tell people that! I'm going to have to make her pay or that!"

she had this look on her face that told him she was serious...

"Hmmm...what can i tell Oz that will make her all blushy...?" she wondered a loud.

Spike laughed loving the shade of red she had turned

She was thinking about a story she could tell that would make Willow blush.

He had been searching for her for weeks now and the last thing on his mind was a story about Willow.

" Oh there was this one time when will..."

Spike grabbed her pulling her to him and crushing his lips to her sinfully delightful mouth...

"Mmmm..." she moaned in to the kiss forgetting all about Willow

A few minutes later Spike broke the kiss and looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed her head tilted up and a smile on her face.

'God shes beautiful ' Spike thought to him self...

"Buffy, look at me..." he told her

She opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful crystal blue eyes and melted.

She thought he looked so adorable his hair was all mussed from their heated kisses,his lips slightly swollen, and his eyes where clouded over with want and lust. She had to have him.

" Spike.." she whispered before she jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing the life out of him.

"mmmhhhhmmm, Buffy...Buffy" Spike moaned as she kissed him.

He loved the fell over her tight little body agents his, they fit perfectly... like they where made for each other.

After surfacing for much needed air they looked into each others eyes there hearts beating like crazy calling for one another, and needing to be loved...

A coy smile appeared on to Buffy's lips and an evil look in her eyes.

Spike looked at her an wondered what she was up to.

" What are you smiling at luv?"

she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid down his body in a slow and sensual manner making him moan.

" Pet, I wouldn't do that if..."

He was cut off by Buffy's lips in a hungry kiss. She pulled back with a smirk on her face.

" Spike... Shut up" she told him

He just looked at her and nodded. With that Buffy pushed him on to his bed and crawled up to him until she was straddling his waist. Spike was shocked but pleased at her action... he placed his hand on her hips as she bent down to taste his lips once more.

Spike had no care in the world he had found his Goddess and was the happiest man on earth,there was nothing more he wanted to do right then be kissing his Buffy.

Mean while back out side on Spike's Pent House Balcony the party was in full swing and he was no where to be seen friends where starting to get a little worried he had been gone for a while now.

" Where do you think he could be?" asked Angel looking around to see if he could spot him.

" Not sure last time I saw him he was talking to some guy at the Bar" Oz said running his hands through Willows fire red hair who happened to be sitting in his lap.

" That was over a half and hour ago... which reminds me what time is it?" Willow asked looking back at her lover

" It's almost Midnight. why do you ask babe? "

" Buffy should have been here by now..." she pulled out her cell and hit the speed dial and called Buffy.

" I gave her the directions and the address... wonder what is taking her so long" she wondered aloud

" I'm sure she is on her way Will, ya know how she is with directions..." Cordelia said looking away from Xander

" Yeah, but still..." she said waiting for Buffy to Answer her phone.

" Why don't you guys go look for Spike, while Cordy,Will, and i go look for Buffy" Fred said getting up.

" That's a good idea " said Wesley smiling in her direction

" Okay, you guys look for Buffy out here... and the guys and i will go look for Bleach boy inside" Gunn said getting up and leading the way back into Spikes house.

Back in Spike's room things had heated up he now had his hands up her dress feeling the soft flesh of stomachomic and thighs, and his shirt buttons were open and Buffy was running her hands,lips,tongueunge all over his chest.

" Mmmm Buffy " he moaned out as she ran her lips over his collar bone he was loving the way she was making him feel.

Just then Spike heard a phone ring but it was not his. Buffy sat up reached over the end of the bed flashing Spike more thigh making his groan placephisehis hands on her hips holding her in place.

When she came back she had her purse in her hands and pulled out her Cell Phone and looking at the caller I.D to see who was calling her.

' Oh no she doesn't ' he thought he pulling the phone out of her hands.

"Spikeeee give it to me It's Willow!!" whined

" Uhh Uhhh Luv, last time you got a call you ran out on me" he told her

" And that's not going to happen again...so if you want it you gonna have to get it" he told her curling tongueunge behind his teeth and held the phone above his head while triedryed to reach for it, which was a little hard for her to while she was sitting up so she started to come down lower and lountiltile Spike hit the reject button dropping the phone behind his head grabed Buffy's head and brought her mouth to his in a searing open mouthed kiss she melted into.

She started to moan and let her hands tavel up and downs Spikes chest and fell his six pack and forgot about Willow and her phone.

Ok I'm i'm gonna have to stop here I'm gonna go to the movies with my boyfriend so i need to get ready I'll try and update sooner this time!! so Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Charisma


	5. Only You

I'm sorry I know it has been ages since I last updated and you guys have been great with the reviews you guys rock! Hehe well here is the new chapter…

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be

"She is still not answering" Willow said hanging up her phone

" I wonder where she is.." Cordelia said looking around to see if she could see Buffy

"You guy's I would not worry so much, I mean it's Buffy I mean how much trouble can she get into?"

The three girls stopped and all looked at Fred.

" Let's keep looking…" Fred said leading the way.

"Spike" Buffy managed to get out between kisses

"Spike!" She said once again

"Whaaaa?" he said pulling away to look at her

"Don't you think we should get back to the party?"

Spike just smirked and pulled her back to him and kissing her throat softy making her moan.

"Sod the party luv I have better things to worry about, like you" he told he her softly

All she could do was moan but her phone was ringing again which brought her out of her state of bliss that she was in, she pulled away from his much to his dismay and answered her phone.

" Hey come back…I was having fun" he pouted

She smiled he looked so cute when he pouted she kissed him once more.

" I really think you should get back to the party Spike, Willow must be going crazy she must think I am dead or something" she told him running her hands threw his hair.

"But I dowanna! The only sodding reason I had this party was to see if you would come, and you did so I wanna play with you and only you" He folded his arms across his chest and stuck his lip out even farther.

" Spike, I promise after the party you can play all you want I really think we should get back to our friends" she explained

"Ok fine but after the party you are all mine" he said in a low seductive voice that sent shivers down her spine.

" Anything you say lover" she said getting off the bed and making her way to his dresser

He just sat on the bed watching her touch up her make up, and hair.

"Do you have a brush I could use?" she asked turning to look at him

"In the drawer to you're left" he told her

She smiled at him and blew him a kiss once she found the brush.

After she finished brushing out her hair she started to pull her hair back up the way it was when she first arrived, but he stopped her.

" No don't" she heard him say

Confused at what he was saying she turned around to face him

"Huh?" he smiled and got off the bed

" Leave you're hair down…t's nice so soft and shiny… and the way it bounces around…" he told he

She just smiled up at him and placed a soft loving kiss on his lips

"what ever you say" and she continued to freshen up while Spike watched her

"Did you guys have any luck finding Buffy?" Oz the girls when they saw them around the pool area

"No, I keep calling her cell but I keep getting her voice mail" Willow said wordily

"It's ok baby I'm sure she is fine, come here" he told her opening his arms

She sought comfort in her boyfriends loving embrace.

"I know it's just it's Buffy we are talking about…"

Oz comforted her" Shhh baby "

Spike and Buffy eventually made it out of his room and back to the party

"Damn!" Spike stopped

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked turning around to look at him

"I forgot something in my room…you go on I'll catch up with you" he told her

"Ok…don't be to long" she gave him a quick kiss let go of his hand and went to find her friends

Spike smiled he tilted his head to the side and watched her cute little behind sway as she walked off.

'Damn' he thought to himself as he headed back to his room.

Buffy made her way back to the party and looked for her friends she had finally spotted her friends making their way to a table that seemed to be occupied by a few guys.

Buffy quickly fallowed them once she reached the them she greeted them.

"bonjour my girlies" she said standing at the front of the table

"Buffy!" the girls screeched Willow got up from her seat and hugged Buffy

"OH MY GOD Buffy where have you been? I have been going crazy!"

"Ugh Will Oxygen…becoming an bit of a problem" Buffy gasped

Willow pulled away and looked at her.

"Sorry it's just that I have been calling you for the past two hours and you did not answer" She began to babble.

Oz got up out of his seat placed his hands on Willow's shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down Will it's fine…Buffy if ok, just breath "

Willow took a few deep breaths and sat down on Oz's lap leaving the chair for Buff.

"Where were you Buffy? I was worried sick" she asked while Oz rubbed her back.

"I was…in the middle of something" she told them chewing on her lower lip

The moment she sat down the boys recognized her.

"It's you !" Xander shouted out

Every one looked at him.

"ughhh yeah hi I'm Buffy… and you are?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Xander, sorry it's just it's you the girl from the Bronze" he explained

"You were there?" she asked

"Yeah for a while then we left…boy is he going to be happy to see you ! He has been going crazy trying to find you"

"Woooh okay back and rewind for a minute and explain" Willow demanded

"Ok, remember about a week or so ago when you were in L.A with Oz for one of his shows?"

Willow nodded

"Well I went to the Bronze with Fred for some fun and I meet Spike and we hit it off…but then I leave in a rush" she began

"And ever since then Spike has been going mad looking for her. He had an artist draw a picture of her eyes because he says they "Sang To Him" posted them all over the city and threw this party in hopes that she would see the drawing and show up" Xander continued "and she did!" he said in a happy tone every one at the table laughed.

Spike had made his way to the party and saw Buffy at the table with his friends and her friends laughing and having a good time. When he approached the table he placed his index finger to his lips to stop Gunn from greeting him.

Buffy saw Willow and Oz looking at each other and in their own little world and decided it was time for a little pay back.

"So Oz Willow ever tell you about the time in high school when she…" Buffy stopped when she help some on cover her eyes

"Guess who?" said a voice Buffy found very sexy and was familiar with.

"Ugh…George Clooney?" she laughed

"Bloody Hell Woman! Do I look like some nancy boy to you?" he uncovered her eyes and was frowning

Xander took it upon himself to answer the question.

"Actually Spike…"

"Shut Up Whelp!" he growled

Buffy laughed tilted her head back so she could see him.

"Aww I'm sorry Spike I was only teasing…I'm sorry" she pouted

Spike smiled bent down and placed a kiss on her sweet glossy lips.

The girls "Awwed"

"Wait a minute, how come are not freaked out that she is here?" Angel questioned

"Yeah dude how did you know she was here?" Xander asked

"Well yeah…I saw her when she first walked it…" he told them

"And how long ago was that?" Wesley asked

"About an hour and a half ago" Buffy answered

"And what and hour and a half it was" Spike said so Buffy was the only one who could hear.

She blushed and hissed his name.

"Well where were you guys we looked for you guys every where" Willow asked

"We were…a bit preoccupied" Buffy answered getting up out of her seat pulling Spike down and then sitting in his lap.

"So you are together now?" Fred asked eagerly

"I dunno, are we Spike?" Buffy asked looking deep into his eyes and pouting

He growled at the sight of her lips and pulled her head closer to his and kissed her hard

Every one at the table looked at them and then at each other "Well I guess that answers our question " Wesley laughed

When Buffy and Spike broke apart for air they both had big goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Buffy I am so happy for you!" Willow reached over and hugged her

"You deserve all the happiness in the world" Buffy smiled and hugged her back

"Thanks Will I really am happy…and I cant wait to get to know him better" she looked back at him

"A whole LOT better" she added so only he could hear and bite her bottom lip.

He smiled buried his face in her neck placing a soft kiss.

He could not believe his luck he had actually found dream girl and he was not dreaming this time she was sitting on his lap, had his hand in hers tracing patters on it and just laughing and having a good time.

Spike watched her and smiled for once in his life was happy, truly happy. He was never this happy with Dru and he didn't think that he ever could be. Dru was his Dark Princess she did and said things that he never understood like talking to her Dolls, saying Miss Edith was not happy with him and what he was doing, they pixies, fairies and stars told her things but he loved none the less and he believed him self to be happy at one point, but it was nothing like this he knew that Buffy was different and that he would be happy .

She was like a big ball of sunshine, that spread her joy and love where ever she went he loved it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life finding out things about her, she was his Golden Goddess. He was brought out of his thought by the sound of her laughing at something Xander said.

Spike smiled at the seen in front of him this is how he always wanted it to be, hopefully things would turn out good. Hugging her tightly he joined in the conversation.

Four hours later they party had ended and every one went home except they girls and boys. The moved into the living room and got comfortable they had been drinking and having a good time.

Spike and Buffy sat on one sofa she had her feet in Spikes lap and he was rubbing them. She was extremely happy he had wonderful hands she could not wait to see what else he could do with them and what a full body massage felt like. She bit her lip to stop from letting out a moan.

"It's getting late I should be getting home" Fred said a bit drunk as she stumbles a bit and fell right into Wesley's arms

"I don't think you should be going anywhere…" Wesley told he with his arms still wrapped around her "ugh in you're condition I mean" he stammered

" Well I did get a bit tipsy" she laughed and turned around in his arms

Cordelia laughed "Yeah I should get going to" she got off the floor and picked her Stilettos

"Don't be daft" Spike told them getting off the sofa pulling a giggly Buffy up with him and pulling her close to him.

"You all can stay they night I got more then enough room" he stated

"Are you sure we would not want to imposing" Willow said picking her self off the floor as well

"Yeah it's fine, got lots of guest rooms that hardly get used…you can pick the rooms you want to stay in" he told them

"Fallow me" he led the way to the guest rooms, Buffy in tow.

"Ok room number one…" he opened a door reveling a very nicely decorated room with a four poster Queen sized bed.

All the girls entered the room and were in aw at how beautifully the room was decorated, Willow spoke up

"Oz and I will take it.." she giggled and flopped on to the bed

Oz shrugged and walked over to Willow who was now sitting on the bed with her legs dangling of the side of the bed.

"Alright on to the next room" Spike said closing the door so Willow and Oz could have some privacy.

The next room Cordelia and Fred took. Spike told them they didn't not have to share a room he had enough for all of them.

"It's fine Spike really" Cordelia told him go one get the others settled

He sighed and nodded "alright boys you all know where you're rooms are, if you will excuse me I have some place else to be" he said picking Buffy up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ahhhh Spike…" Buffy laughed "What are you doing?" she squealed he didn't answer he kept on walking.

She sighed and gave up "Good Night boys" she called out

The boys laughed and said good night.

Once they where out of sight Buffy did something she wanted to do since he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

'oh very cute butt' she said to her self as she reached down and pinched it.

Spike jumped "You little minx" he growled and have her little butt a swift swat.

"Daaa… Spike" she gasped

He threw her on the bed.

"Well that's what you get little missy think you can grab my ass and get away with it?" he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt.

Buffy propped her self up on her elbows and watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped down to him white wife beater and plaid boxers. She smiled and ran her foot up and down her leg enjoying the show very much.

"Well pet you seemed to be a bit over dressed…" he told her crawling on to the bed

"Mhhhm…yes I am we should do something about it" she purred

"Indeed we should" he purred back straddling her legs

Buffy grinned, sat up and lifted her arms up above her head, Knowing what she wanted him to do he smiled and pulled her dress over her head and throwing it across the room.

"Won't be needing that for a while" he told her taking her hand and holding them above her head.

"Oh is that so?" she asked teasingly

He looked down at her she was beautiful, she had on a black lace bra that had some sequence and lace on the cups and a matching pair of lace panties, from Victoria Secrets. Spike knew his lingerie and he liked what he saw.

"You are stunning do you know that?" he asked looking at her

Buffy blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Hey" Spike started "Hey look at me" he told her gently turning her face so that she was facing him.

"You are gorges…perfect even" he brushed a strand of hair out face

"Don't let any one ever tell you any different" She smiled nodded and pulled him to her and kissed him. He moaned and pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss. When the kiss ended both were panting and saw the lust in each others eyes. He gently traced her features with his finger tips, his touch so soft and gentle that it barely felt like he was touching her. She placed her hand over his, closed her eyes, pushed back into his touch and moaned.

"Buffy" he whispered

"Hmmm" She opened her eyes and looked into Spike's beautiful cerulean eyes

He got a bit shy and nervous at that moment she looked into his eyes.

"Would you…do you…" he started stammering

She could tell that he was shy so she placed her hand on his cheek and told him "It's ok baby, you can ask me anything"

He smiled took her hand a placed a kiss on in her palm. "Go on tell me…" she said playing with his hair.

"Would if be alright if I just held you tonight?" he asked her blushing slightly

Buffy giggled while kissing him. "Yeah, you can"

Spike's face light up and kissed her over and over again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" he told her between kisses

"I kindda do" she whispered as he continued to lavish her with kisses.

He kissed her once more, rolled off her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she rested her head on his chest.

"You are not upset that we aren't going to do anything else to night?" he questioned her

Buffy shook her head and kissed him on his chest " We have all the time in he world" she tilled her head up to look at him " I don't plan on going anywhere soon…so we can take things slow…" she began tracing patters in his chest.

" I like the sound of that " he began "So what would you like to do now?"

She bite her lower lip while she was thinking "Uhmmm…" she said aloud

"Oh I know" she got closer to him and crawled up onto his chest so that her chin was resting on his chest and her lower body was between his legs.

"Tell me more about you" she told him placing her hands under her chin waiting for him to tell her something.

"Like what pet?" he asked her smiling at her giddiness

"I dunno anything, how about the time you, Oz ,Angel, and Xander went to Vages you're senior year" she suggested

Spike smile widened at her request and played with the golden locks of her hair.

"Well Pet that's quite a long story" she pouted

"Oh alright" he sighed in defeat

"Yay!"

" It was our Senior Year and Xander had bought a new car and we all decided it would be cool if took a rode trip…" He began telling the story

After a while of talking and telling each other story's they both had fallen asleep with smiles on their faces.

There ya go a new chapter...the next one is in the works but i cant say when i will update it...but Review anyway...


	6. Dream

Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update I have just been busy and my laptop keeps crashing so I keep losing what ever I wrote so…here it is hope you all enjoy….

you know the drill... not mine or ever will be...

Buffy woke up the next morning to a loud thud and a "Bloody Fucking Hell" confused she looked over the side of the bed and saw Spike sprawled out on the floor rubbing his neck.

"Are you ok?" she asked laughing

"Yeah, m'fine just fine!" he grumbled getting up off the floor and on to the bed next to her

"Why were you on the floor?" she asked getting behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder

" Well I was reaching out for ya but when I didn't find you so i figured you moved farther away so I started to move thinking i would find you but next thing I know m'on the bloody floor" he told her looking back at her

Buffy giggled " I'm sorry I got up to go to the bathroom last night, when I came back you took up the side of the bed I was on so I had to move to the other side" she kissed his shoulder

"Well give a bloke a warning next time will ya? hurt my bloody back" he began to rub it

"Awww, let nurse Buffy take care of you?" she told him kissing the side of his neck letting her lips linger a little

"Mmmmmmm... I like the sound of that" he looked back at her with a smile on his face

"You got any Message Oil?" she whispered in to his ear

" Bottom drawer to the left in the dresser" he answered

She got out of bed to get it, Spike just watched her with a huge grin on his face as she dug around in the drawers.

Once she found what she was looking for she walked back to him straddled his lap and kissing him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer deepening the kiss they shared.

Pulling away gently she looked him in the eye "Do you trust me?" she asked in a low whisper

"Yes" he answered with out any hesitation

She smiled and got off his lap "Turn over" she instructed

All he could do was look at her and grin and obey

He felt her straddle his lower back and groaned she had pressed her chest to his back and whispered "Just relax and enjoy" into his ear seductively

"Will do pet" he mumbled lost in the feeling oh her little hands on his body

After pored a generous amount of the oil in her hands she rubbed them together and began to message him

"Mmmm that feels so good luv" he groaned as she moved to his lower back

" Glad you like" she told him working out a knot

"I like very much"

"So I take it last night party was a success?" Angel asked while drinking his coffee

"Bloody right it did" Spike said pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to his friends

"So how did things go last night?" Xander asked grinning

"Not that it is any of your business, but things went well" he told them

"We talked and I just held her, it was bloody amazing I never thought I could feel like this again not after what happened with Dru"

"Buffy is different and a great improvement from Dru I must say" Oz spoke up

"You got that right!" Wes agreed

Just then she walked out of Spikes room her pulled into a messy bun, in a pair of his boxers and one of his black wife beaters

"She's a Goddess" he whispered as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning everyone" she greeted

"Morning" they all said in union

She went to take a seat next to Spike but he stopped her and pulled her into his lap berried his face in her neck and placed butterfly kisses along her neck

She giggled "Spiiiiiiiiike"

Willow walked into the kitchen and sat down on Oz's lap and watched the playfulness of Buffy and Spike. She had never seen him like this he smiled and laughed occasionally but never this much.

Buffy as well she was never like this with Riley, she was glad that Buffy finally got to be happy she deserved it.

"Awww you guys are so cute!" Willow cooed from Oz's lap

Spike pulled away and had a smile on his face and rested it on her shoulder

"Thanks Will" Buffy said wrapping her arms around his neck

The continued to talk and laugh until they heard a scream and Cordelia hopping out of the room trying to put her shoe on while walking

"Holy shit!" she cursed

"What's the matter?" Xander asked getting up holding her arm and let her lean on him while she slipped on the her other shoe

"I had no idea how late it was! I have an appointment in a hour! I 'm not even close to being ready!" she began gathering the rest of her things

Fred walked into the kitchen "Cordy calm down you still have time"

"Are you mad? how long have you known me? there is no way I can get ready in an hour and an half!"

"True...we should get going" Fred laughed

"I guess since I was their ride I need to go as well" Willow kissed Oz long and softly

"Bye" she whispered

"Call me later" he asked holding her hand she nodded and kissed him one last time

"Do you have to go too?" Spike looked at Buffy with puppy dog eyes

She placed a hand on his cheek "Fraid so...I have to go see my mom she need help at the gallery"

She got up and walked back into his room to get her things he pouted and fallowed her into the room

"Don't look at me like that...I'd love to stay but I need to get to work" she said looking around for her dress under the bed not having much luck she groaned

"Ugh I give up!" she got up off the floor in a huff

"Do you mind if I go home in these?"

"Not at all, point in fact you look good in them" he licked his lips and pulled her closer to him while he leaned on the dresser and drew her in for a kiss

"hmmm... really?"

"Yeah... you should wear them more often" he said before crashing his lips with hers

After a few minutes she pulled away reluctantly and said

"I really have to go but I don't want to but get off at five call me"

"No" he answered playing with a stand of her hair

She frowned a little she didn't understand, didn't he want to call her.

He smiled at her "I'll PICK you up at five" he told her pulling her closer

"How do you know I'm not busy?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the nape of his neck

"You would not have asked me to call if you were" he pulled her closer pressing his lower half into hers and resting his head against hers

"I hate you!" she growled playfully

"No you don't" he laughed and pressed his lips to hers

She pulled away and smirked "Your right I don't!" she pushed him back on to the bed and started to smother him with kisses.

"I really should get going" she managed to say between kisses

"No you should stay with me" he murmured

She shrugged "Ten more minutes wont hurt" she smiled and went back to kissing the gorges man she was straddling .

"Your bloody fantastic" he breathed placing his hand behind her head

"Not so bad your self" she smiled licking and nipping at his neck

"BUFFY, WERE LEAVING I'LL CALL YOU LATER" Willows voice rang

They both pulled away "Bye Wills" she called out and then heard the door close

"I really need to go now" she pouted

"Alright but m picking you up tonight" he grabbed her waist holding her to him

"Alright" she got off him picked up her shoes and pure

"Walk me to my car?" she batted her eyelashes and pouted

He rolled off the bed and kissed her "Keep that up and I won't let you out of this room"

She laughed took his hand an dragged him out f the room to the front door.

"Bye Guys, Hope I'll see you all again soon" she called out

She received a choirs of "Good Byes"

"I'll be right back" Spike called out as well and then fallowed Buffy

After a few kisses and Good Byes Buffy have Spike a little Piece of paper with her numbers on it got in her car and drove away.

Buffy crashed into the gallery an hour later hopping up and down trying to put her shoe on .

Joyce came out the office to see what all the commotion was. "M'srryilosttarckjagvd" mumbled Buffy

"What did you say honey?" Joyce wondered

Buffy pulled the scarf out of her mouth and tied it around her head "I said Sorry I'm late I lost track of time" she answered while fixing her skirt ad top.

"It's ok sweetie I took care of thing, where were you any way?" she fallowed Buffy into the office

"I…I was with the girls" she answered simply going through some papers on her desk

Joyce knew that her daughter was not telling her everything so she continued to ask her questions

"I see, what did you girl go?"

"Mom, I'm twenty two I don't have to tell you everything I do know…" she sighed and walked out of the office to back room

Joyce fallowed "I know but I am still your mother and it would put my mind at ease to know you are alright!"

"Alright! We went to a party and then Spike told us to stay the night…that's all that happened" Buffy finally admitted

"Spike? Who is Spike?" a confused Joyce asked

"He's Oz's friend, he had a party we ended up staying pretty late and he suggested that we all stay at his place since it was so late. The next morning we had breakfast and just lost track of time" she finished

"Oh I see.." a puzzled Joyce nodded

"And you like this Spike?"

Buffy blushed "He is really Sweet, You would really like him he is so much better then Riley I mean he knows his art" she joked

"Oh well then I like him already" they laughed

"Come on you crazy woman we have work to do!" Buffy handed her mom a file and went back to work

At three thirty Buffy and Joyce were sitting in Joyce's office eating their lunch

"So tell me more about this Spike" Joyce stabbed at her salad

"Well he is grudges, and really sweet, he actually listens to me when I talk, he doesn't do that "I'm - Looking- at - you-but -I'm- not- really- listening" thing" they laughed

Just then the phone rang Buffy cleared her throat and answered " Allure this is Buffy how may I help you?"

"So professional luv" the voice on the other end purred causing Buffy to get goose bumps

"Oh Hi!" she squeaked blushing slightly

"You are so adorable" he breathed

Buffy looked back at her mother who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"Ughhh, can you hold for one moment"

"Yeah, sure"

Buffy looked back at her mom "I'll take this in my office" she quickly ran to her office and picked up the phone.

"Spike?" she breathed

"M'still here love"

"Sorry, had to switch phones real quick" she explained

"That why you all breathless? And here I thought it was because of me" he chuckled

"SPIIIIIIKE"

"M'only teasing luv"

"Any way to what do I owe this call?"

"Well love I just calling to see if you were still on for tonight"

"Yeah, of course why do you ask?"

"Well Luv It's already four thirty and you are still at the gallery"

"WHAT? It's five thirty! I got to go!" she slams the headset down picked up her bag and yelled

"I got to mom! I'll call you later!"

"Buffy….." but it was to late she was already out the door

Once Buffy got home she threw her things on to the floor next to the door and ran up to the bathroom stripping along the way.

Buffy managed to shower n record time, She just finished her make up and looked the clock on her wall, "Spike should be here soon" she thought and went back to her hair

After taking out the last hot curlers from her hair she heard the door bell ring, Pulling her short silk Kimono rode on, sprayed some hair spry into her hair and ran down the stairs to open the door. She had picked up some of her cloths that she had threw on the floor in her hurry to get ready earlier, shoved them into the hall closet and slowly opened the door.

She melted at the sight of him, he stood at the other end looking gorges in his black suite and maroon shirt and tie holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hello Luv" she leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips

Pulling away gently she opened the door to let him in.

"For the lady" Spike handed her a beautiful bouquet of Roses

"Oh my god Spike, they are beautiful I love them! Thank you!"

"Not as beautiful as you Kitten " he purred

She blushed and took a hold of his hand and pulled him in to the house.

"Come in"

She went into the kitchen to put her flowers into a vase, with Spike fallowing close behind

"Nice Place Luv"

"Thanks, took a while to get it together but I think it was worth it.." She said filling the vase with water

After she placed the flowers on to the dining room table she turned around to find Spike right behind her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked catching her breath

"No reason , just been wanting to do it all day since you left my place" he wrapped her arms her waist.

"You're so sweet, come on m'almost ready" she told him and lead him up the stairs

Spike stopped , bent down and picked something off the floor "Very nice luv, got anymore laying around?"

She turned around and saw her pink lace thong dangling from Spike's fingertips

Blushing she snatched it out of hands and shoved it in to her rob pocket "Must have fallen out of my laundry basket" she pulled him into her room.

"I'm almost done you can wait here" she pushed him on to the edge of her bed and went to touched up her make up real quick then disappeared in to her walk in closet.

While she was changing Spike began to explore her room he got up and walked over to her armour and looked at some pictures that were there. He chuckled he picked up a picture of Buffy and Willow dressed as Anna Nichole Smith at a Halloween party, he then picked up the picture next to and smiled it was on of her on the beach by herself. She look beautiful, so happy and free. She was standing on a rock with a black bikini on, her hair blowing in the wind with her hands up in the air and smiling.

Buffy walked out of the closet in a dress that left Spike speechless.

"What do you think?" she asked spinning real quick

He stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to say. She stood there in a little black number with spaghetti straps and a plated skirt that stopped right above her knees.

"Gorges luv, absolutely breath taking" he put the picture back and walked over to her, he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him

"ughhh uhhhhhh, if you keep doing that we are never going to get out of here" she placed her hands on his chest lovingly

"I got an even better idea " he smiled seductively

"why don't we stay in tonight…just the two of us, alone think of the things we could do…" he whispered close to her ear making her shiver

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm going to have to say NO" she weaseled out of his grasp and grabbed a beaded shawl and picked up a pair of satrapy stilettos from the corner of the room.

He pouted "Come on love think of all the fun we could have"

She threw a lipstick into her clutch purse "I don't doubt we will have fun " she smiled and walked over to him slowly swaying her hips that she knew would get him to agree with her. Once she reached him she pressed a quick kiss to his soft lips and pulled away slightly and continued "But then I would have gotten all dressed up for nothing…" and pouted

Spike just watched with hungry eyes, once she started to sway her hips he knew that he was in so deep. If she wanted to go to the moon he would find a bloody rocket ship and take her to the moon and they stars above.

He cleared his throat "Well we could go out if you really wanted to…"

"Great!" she handed him her shawl and turned around so he could put it on her.

He came out of his daze "Alright then" he put her shawl on and they made their way out of the house.

Dinner had been perfect. Spike took her to a beautiful little French restaurant that she absolutely loved , and she loved it even more when he ordered for her in French. He had the cutes accent she could not wait to get him alone. And now they were walking on the beach talking and having a good time.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked as he slipped off his jacket and slid it on to her shoulders when he saw her shiver and wrap her shawl around her tighter and take her shoes from her so she could slip it on.

"It was wonderful" she pulled her arms through the sleeves and inhaled the wonder smell oh him.

"M'gald pet, wanted everything to be perfect for you" he kissed the tip of her nose

"It was I loved it thank you" she smiled at him took his hand and wrapped it around her waits, leaned into him and continued to walk along the beach.

A few hours later when he dropped he off at her house they were all over each other.

"Mmmm wanna come in?" she asked breaking away panting

Spike just grabbed her and dressed her harder agents the front door and began kissing down her neck and pressing his hips agents her letting her know he would very much like to come in.

"What do you think?" he asked his voice thick with arousal

"I think it's going to be a LOOOOOOONG light" she smiled and turned around to unlock her door with a shaky hand.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed butterfly kisses on her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Keep that up we might never make it into the house" she told him tilting her head back so he had better access to her back and throat.

He chuckled "Well then hurry up and the bloody door! Dunno how much longer I can hold on" he breather into her ear

She quickly opened the door and pulled him in after her, shut the door slamming him into it and kissed him. He smiled and returned her kiss with equal force and passion.

After a while she decided that they should move this upstairs to her room before anything went any farther.

"Upstairs!" she managed to tell him between heated kisses.

He nodded and picked her up, making her drop what she had in her hands not caring she wrapped her legs around his waist and began tug at his tie. Spike continued to kiss her while he made his way up to her room.

There ya go chapter six… seven should be out soon…M also working on a new story that should be out soon so keep and eye out for it…


End file.
